Quest:The Road Out of Redglen
General Information Introduced on 4/25/2012. This quest also introduced the mercantile and Grandarm Coppice in Redglen as well as An Abandoned Mine (which disappears once the adventure is complete) under nearby locations for Redglen. This adventure initially shows in your Adventure Finder as an Available Event/Scenario Somewhere in Redglen. To trigger the adventure link and it's location (Redglen's Grandarm Coppice) you have to approach the man (who is Vurth Grandarm) outside of Redglen's mercantile. Then Grandarm Coppice will show in Redglen and the quest will show as an Available Adventure in Grandarm Coppice (in Redglen). Once you begin the adventure you will have to travel to An Abandoned Mine which is a nearby location under Redglen. This location disappears once the quest is complete. Associated forum thread. Location/Route Grandarm Coppice in Redglen (Note: see General Information above) Prerequisites Map ;An Abandoned Mine - Map for The Road Out of Redglen ;LEGEND *E - Entrance/Exit *T - Traps *B - Bandits Text Directions Walkthrough general You speak with Vurth Grandarm the owner of Grandarm Coppice who advises you that profits from his palo grove have declined sharply because of tribute he has to pay robbers along the eastern shore of Moonlyre Lake. He then says he would make it worth your effort should you take care of the problem. You can then, *Tell Vurth you'll take care of the bandits, Vurth tells you the bandits are operating out of an abandoned mine north of Redglen. To reach the bandit camp at the abandoned mine, choose the "TRAVEL" option in Redglen and select "An Abandoned Mine" from the list of "Nearby Locations". See An Abandoned Mine below. *Tell him you're not interested, Vurth tells you to let him know if you change your mind. You're taken back to the Grandarm Coppice arrival page where you can access the adventure later. An Abandoned Mine Once you speak to Vurth you learn the location of the bandit hideout in an abanoned mine north of Redglen. Once you enter the mine you can exit and return during the adventure if you need to rest to restore Stamina Points or Nevernal Reserve. Scattered at static locations throughout the mine are four blade traps you may encounter. *Success, you spot and disarm the trap (no xp). *Failure you are injured by a blade trap. Between -8 to -16 SP confirmed. In the southeast corner of the mine you come upon the bandits. The apparent leader of the group tells you to leave and don't come back. You can then, *Demand that the bandits leave, **Success, 32 xp to Diplomcacy as you are successful the bandit leader tells you they are going to move on to more profitable endeavors. But in a possible attempt to save face he demands 300 gold. You then can, ***Pay the bandits 300 gold (at least 300 gold is required), the bandit leader promises to leave. Adventure ends; 1,000 gold, 256 general xp and 64 AS&P xp end rewards. ***Threaten the bandit leader, you issue a more direct threat to the leader ****Success, 64 xp to Diplomacy, the bandit leader agrees to leave. Adventure ends; 1,000 gold, 256 general xp and 64 AS&P xp end rewards. ****Failure, go to Combat with the Bandits below. ***Attack the bandits, go to Combat with the Bandits below. **Failure, go to Combat with the Bandits below. *Attack the bandits, go to Combat with the Bandits below. *Leave as the bandit leader requested, as you leave you spot something out of the corner of your eye. **Success, You avoid being hit by an iron-tipped cudgel. go to Combat with the Bandits below. **Failure, Untested - but believed damage taken then go to Combat with Bandits below. Combat with the Bandits You fight the bandits one at a time which allows you to use restoration between fights. Subduals are allowed, cannot flee. You then face the Bandit Leader who attempts a telekinetic attack before closing on you. *Success, you stave off the effects of the attack *Failure, take damage (-11 SP confirmed) ;Combat results *Success/victory, adventure ends - random loot and gold. Also 1,000 gold, 256 general xp and 64 AS&P xp end rewards. *Failure/defeat, untested Rewards *Approximately 70 combat xp - optional. *Random loot items and gold - optional. *32 xp to Diplomacy - optional. *An additional and separate 64 xp to Diplomacy - optional. *1,000 Gold upon completion. *256 general XP upon completion. *64 AS&P xp upon completion. Category:Quests for Gold